Emails from a Stranger
by Shannon10069
Summary: In which Dino meets an upset teenager online, and becomes friendly to boy known as Hibari Kyoya through Email. D18, yaoi. AU.
1. Prologue

**Emails from a Stranger**

**Summary: **In which Dino meets an upset teenager online, and becomes friendly to boy known as Hibari Kyoya through Email. D18, yaoi. AU.

**Note: **The prologue is short, but the actual chapters will be longer~.

* * *

_**'The price of greatness is responsibility.' - Winston Churchill**_

* * *

**Prologue**

It was a common fact that one should never send emails to a complete stranger, but the blonde, 24-year-old man known as Dino Cavallone couldn't take this fact into consideration when he received a random email from a boy who claimed he was going to kill himself. Clearly, it had been sent to the wrong email recipient, but he had instantly replied to the email, saying:

_'The world isn't as bad as you think. Give it a chance.'_

Thankfully, the person who had sent the email still happened to be online, yet the message was more worrying than the last:

_'Don't reply to messages that are none of your concern herbivore. I can kill myself all I want. Do not reply to this message.'_

But what did Dino do? He replied yet again:

_'Whoa, calm down. I'm only concerned about your well-being. My name is Dino, what is yours?'_

A few minutes had passed, and Dino was honestly starting to think that the person had signed off to do the deed, but he soon got a message returned to him around ten minutes later.

_'… Kyoya. My name is Kyoya.'_

And that was how it begun. It was one way he never expected to support someone, but it was good that he had gotten the boy to change his mind... Right?


	2. Chapter One

**Emails from a Stranger**

**Summary:**In which Dino meets an upset teenager online, and becomes friendly to boy known as Hibari Kyoya through Email. D18, yaoi. AU.

**Note:** Chapter One... Yaay~.

* * *

_**'I think there is only one quality worse than hardness of the heart and that is softness of the head." - Theodore Roosevelt**_

* * *

**Chapter One**

'_Herbivore.' _– That was the first email Dino had woken up to. Honestly, the emails were quite strange sometimes, and he could never tell how often he would receive one due to the… well, different time zones. He lived in Italy, while this boy lived in Japan- and by chance, he learned Japanese from a relative, so this was why he could speak to the boy known as Hibari Kyoya- even the boy clearly stated he could pick up on languages easily.

'_Hello Kyoya. I see you still insist on calling me that.'_

Dino sent the message and then whirled round in his chair, reaching for his instant noodles and can of cola as he sighed. Honestly, he spent a great deal of his time speaking to Hibari, to make sure he didn't run off and try to kill himself- even when he was working at the stables he had his phone on him, just in case he was needed.

'_But you are one. You work with animals, do you not? So you are a herbivore.'_ – Dino laughed softly as he took some noodles in his mouth before he sat them down and took a drink of his juice, thinking softly.

'_But wouldn't that make you a herbivore too? You look after a pet bird.'_

He left the computer momentarily to get the paper that had been shoved through his letter box and then flipped it open, scanning the headlines as he sighed. Japanese terrorists were bombing random parts of the beautiful country again for no reason… He skim-read it quickly, before walking back and checking his mail.

'_It's different herbivore. I look after a bird due to the fact I'm fond of it. I look after it voluntarily. You work in stable, therefore forcefully taming animals.'_ – Dino blinked before he placed the newspaper next to himself. Really, he wasn't taming them at all, he just fed, washed and brushed them before letting them out in the fields. He had nothing to do with teaching them- other than his own horse, which he had named Sky. Beautiful horse she was, pure white and totally flawless.

'_How is it different? Gah, I give up. Anyway, I wanted to ask you something Kyoya… it's about the Japanese terrorists. Has anything happened near you?'_

Dino was just honestly worried about Hibari's wellbeing. He knew Hibari wanted to kill himself due to his abusive father, but he was hoping that he would run if he saw a terrorist near him. He sipped some more juice as he continued to read the paper.

'**A young teenage girl who had only hit sixteen years of age, whose name we are not allowed to mention, was captured by one of these terrorists and then forced to have a bomb strapped to her. Thankfully, the bomb was discovered before the timer had run out and quickly transferred into a psychiatric unit for emotional support. However, a boy, who we are not allowed to mention his name and age, had one strapped to him as well, and before he could pull it off himself, it had been detonated by switch by one of his captors. It has become an all out disaster in Japan, and children of young ages are recommended to stay inside. Schools have been shut down temporarily because of this-'**

Another message then came through, and Dino let out a sigh of relief as he read it through.

'_It isn't looking good herbivore. Someone in my town, only a young boy, had a bomb strapped to him and then detonated as he got home. He lived in my street, yet I was lucky since I lived at the far end. For than eight people died because of that little stunt his captors did.'_ – Dino gulped. That was probably the boy he just read about in the international paper… holy shit.

'_I think you should stay inside for a while Kyoya, I don't want you getting captured by one of them and suffering the same treatment.'_

Dino sent again and then went back to his paper, reading it over.

'**-and students have been warned to stay together in groups to avoid being singled out and captured. Also, protective gear has been distributed to people living in the main areas of Japan, such as Tokyo. People must not panic, or else it will only encourage the bombers actions.'**

Dino snorted. Who wasn't going to panic exactly? People were being kidnapped and then being forcefully turned into suicidal terrorists. Who wasn't going to freak out?

"Sometimes, the news makes no sense," sighed Dino, sipping his juice. "Well, I'm glad I don't live there-"

Then guilt crossed his mind as he remembered about Hibari. Poor kid. He glanced at his computer and noticed another message.

'_Are you kidding me Bronco? If I stay in this household, either he or I be dead. I don't know how much my body can take of this.' _– Dino nibbled his lower lip nervously. He had managed to get out of Hibari that his father was physically abusive, but other than that, he really didn't want to know what the poor teen had to go through.

…

It was right at that moment he decided.

'_Kyoya. I'm coming to Japan. Don't do anything stupid.'_

* * *

Hibari blinked as he stared at the email glowing on his screen, before he hissed through his teeth and quickly responded.

'_Are you an idiot? What if your plane gets bombed? Don't you dare come over here.'_

He waited patiently for a message, but sadly, none came after twenty-odd minutes of waiting, and he hit his head off the keyboard before he froze and turned his head round when he heard footsteps. His father was back, and from the sound of it- no… from the _smell _of it, the older male had been drinking his loneliness away.

After Hibari's mother died, his father, the man he was named after, had taken it out on him every single day after it. He was forever blamed for her death, and he quite often said:

'Why did she have to die? Why couldn't it have been you? Her life was always more valuable than your worthless one!'

The information made Hibari flinch, yet he was used to it now. His father would go out, get drunk, and then come back and beat the living hell out of him. There was nothing he could do about it though. He blamed himself for his mothers death too. If only he had been a little bit more careful…

Then she wouldn't have died.

* * *

Dino was seated in a plane, watching the god awful movie they were playing on the small screens in front of him as he flicked through a magazine. It had cost him a fortune to get to Japan, but since his mother and father were rich and owned a well known company that dealt with security, he could easily go when he asked for money. He could have had the same life and the same money, but he wanted to do something he enjoyed, so… yeah, horses.

"The flight should be landing in the next ten minutes. Please fasten your belts," a soft female voice spoke, and Dino sighed with relief and then done as he was told. This journey was almost finished… finally. "Please note that you can buy the new volume of _Tokyo Today _for only 500yen…"

Dino drowned her out and hummed gently, sticking a sucker in his mouth. He was almost there, in Japan. Luckily, there was no bomber on his plane. He leaned back in his seat, and then glanced outside to where he could now see the ground, smiling when he saw they were just about to land…

And now he could make sure Hibari was safe and sound. He didn't know why, but he had grown some form of bond to the boy, yet he didn't know what it was. Then again, he was an extremely caring person, so it could be anything.

"Just wait a little longer, Kyoya."

* * *

White sheets were stained with blood, and the sixteen-year-old teen lay there with his eyes swollen and his blood dribbling down past his lips. Clumps of his hair were laying about, and as he rolled onto his side, he winced when pressure was applied onto his ribs and wrist- yet he had to get to his phone one way or another.

He skimmed down through his mail, and then blinked when he saw a message flashing on his screen.

'_I'm in Japan. Now where are you, Kyoya?'_


	3. Chapter Two

**Emails****from****a****Stranger**

**Summary:**In which Dino meets an upset teenager online, and becomes friendly to boy known as Hibari Kyoya through Email. D18, yaoi. AU.

**Note:**I'm working hard? I normally don't like writing so much... But I'm enjoying it right now, so... yeah. Hope you enjoyed the prologue and chapter one, cause here comes chapter two!

* * *

_**'It is the weak who are cruel. Gentleness can only be expected from the strong.'**_

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Hibari stared the message over and over, until the phone fell from his hand and clattered on the ground, his arm going limp as he closed his eyes. If Dino was smart, he should know that something had happened and caused him not to reply. He smirked at that thought.

"Once a herbivore, always a herbivore..." he mumbled, choking up blood as he rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling. "Then again, I don't really have the right to talk..."

* * *

Dino stood outside the airport for a good hour, but when he never got an email back, her grew concerned. He _did _have Hibari's number, but he was told never to ring it unless he really had doubts about the boys life. Did that mean he was permitted to call it now?

The twenty four year old certainly thought that. Without hesitation, he rung the others number, yet got no response. When he called again, however, someone did pick up, but it wasn't who he was expecting.

[Who the fuck is _Dino_?] said blonde blinked, and then he heard some scuffling, a softer voice suddenly speaking and then the gruffer one spoke. [Tell me who this is Kyoya before I snap your fucking neck!]

Ah. This must be the abusive father Hibari had once mentioned. Dino furrowed his eyebrows together and then tried to speak up for the boy that was probably getting his brains yelled out.

"Sir, my name is Dino Cavallone," he said politely, before holding the phone away from his ear as he earned a snarl. "I was merely calling to speak to your son-"

[Stay away from the fucking brat. He doesn't deserve to have any form of social life!] Then the phone went dead, and Dino cursed before he slipped it back in his pocket. He had already gained an instant dislike for the man. With his back slung over his shoulder, he went back to texting his parents, asking for them to book a nearby hotel for him to stay in.

"Kyoya..." he sighed loudly. "At least I can understand why you hate your father."

* * *

Hibari was glaring coldly at his father, now holding his phone in hand and being pressed firmly against his bedroom wall, the strong stench of alcohol washing over him- it disgusted him a great deal.

"Get off," he snarled, wincing when he got a solid punch to the gut before he was dropped to the floor. "Nnn..."

"Ever speak to this _Dino _again," his father hissed angrily. "Then I'll make sure those terrorists get you. You don't even belong here."

Hibari looked up, but his father had already left the room, and he was quite relieved at the as he forced himself to crawl to the laptop hidden below books and opening it up. He wasn't really allowed it, but it never stopped him from going out his way to get one. He needed it for school- to stay in contact with friends if he wasn't allowed outside the house- and more importantly, Dino.

The instant he managed to get his email up on the screen, he noticed the multiple messages that had been sent. Near enough two every ten minutes. He clicked on the newer one and waited for it to load up.

_'Kyoya? Are you alright? If you don't answer soon I'm calling the police.' _- Hibari sighed and then clicked on reply, staring at the blank screen before he started to type.

_'I'm fine herbivore. Don't you dare phone the police.'_

He sent it and then got to his feet, stretching his poor limbs and wincing again as he opened a drawer and pulled out his painkillers, swallowing two of them without even getting a drink and taking a deep breath. The laptop bleeped, and as he looked round, he was shocked that he had gotten a response so quickly.

_'Thank god. I honestly thought that bastard was going to kill you. Anyway, I want you to come meet me tonight. I don't like the thought of you staying at that house.' _- Hibari paused and furrowed his brow in thought. What was he meant to say to that? He paused for a moment before he sighed.

_'I can't.'_

He got to his feet and walked over to his bed, pulling the bloodied sheets off before getting the cleaning equipment from under his bed. Getting blood out the mattress would be a pain... He stripped all his bed fully and then returned to his desk, leaning over it with his good arm.

_'Why not? Kyoya, you're sixteen years old. You can leave that place now. I promise I won't let him hurt you.' _- Hibari sighed again. What an annoying person Dino was.

_'I'll come through, but I can't stay, or I'll have my guts ripped out. Understand herbivore?' _

Hibari then sighed and then stared at the pile of books in the corner. He had homework to do since he wasn't allowed in school... and then he had to make sure his father didn't get too angry to the outside world... how he hated this life. Honestly, he would kill himself if Dino wasn't there.

_'Okay. So will you come out?' _- Hibari sighed, before he paused for a few moments, looking at his door warily before typing a response.

_'I suppose. But not for long.' _

He then shut his laptop off and then got to his feet, swaying slightly as he lifted it up and slipped it inside his bag. He then locked his door shut before opening the window, jumping out of it gracefully, knowing full well it would be difficult to climb back up later.

* * *

Dino hummed to himself as he stood outside a quiet bar, looking round before looking at his watch. He had told Hibari to take his time, but... well, he was impatient. Plus, getting hit on my random females was not amusing, not at all. Were Italians always targets here? He hoped not.

Plus, he was kind of wary, not knowing if he would be targeted by the terrorists he had read about, yet he stayed where he was, for Hibari's sake.

"Run!" Dino raised his head when he heard that, before a group of high school students bolted right past him. That must have been a sure sign for trouble, right? "Someone beat Hibari Kyoya up! He'll kill us!"

Dino sighed. Nope, no danger here. But still, he had heard about Hibari's tendencies to bite people who annoyed him... oh well. He looked round until his attention was brought to a raven haired boy, beaten and bruised. He didn't need to know what Hibari looked like, he could just tell who it was.

"... Kyoya?"

"... Herbivore?"

An awkward silence then arouse as Dino just stared at the boy he had been emailing for around a year now. He didn't really want to believe that everything that came from Hibari was true, but it was rather obvious now. How could any father do this to their own son? Hibari wasn't a misbehaving child; he got good grades, and he was socially able to communicate... and he was beautiful. So why...?

"I can't stay here for long," he randomly said. Dino blinked softly as he listened. He wasn't shy either, seemingly.

"You can't stay for long?" Dino then smiled softly and sighed. "Kyoya, I'm not letting you go back to that place. Ever again."


	4. Chapter Three

**Emails from a Stranger**

**Summary:**In which Dino meets an upset teenager online, and becomes friendly to boy known as Hibari Kyoya through Email. D18, yaoi. AU.

**Note:** -Yawn- Well... I'm kinda tired... But I don't wanna grow lazy... so listening to heavy metal helps when writing, har. Hope you enjoy the chapter.

* * *

_**'Strong mind, strong heart.'**_

* * *

**Chapter Three**

"You're not letting me go back?" that was Hibari's first response, and he was damn right furious. Who did Dino think he was? It was his life, he could stay with wherever he wanted- and even if he hated his father, he was still able to live there in reasonablepeace.

…

He was a liar. He wouldn't actually care if Dino took him away. His father would probably be cheering; the man who was once caring towards Hibari would probably think he had gone off to die or something. Tch.

"Of course not. You think I'm going to let you with you in that state? There is no way I could do that..." Dino spoke softly, before he bounced over and cupped Hibari's chin and tilted his head to the side. "Plus, I need to take you to get treated, and then I can take you for food."

Hibari blinked and stared at him, before he swiftly punched him in the face, causing poor Dino to topple back and clutch at his nose in pain. The skylark couldn't help but smirk before he clutched at his side and took a step back.

"I can take care of myself perfectly fine. I don't need your help herbivore," he murmured softly, raven bangs covering his eyes as he sighed. "Besides, you'll only be here for so long before you have to head back to Italy."

"That won't be for a long time Kyoya-"

"Don't call me by my first name," there was silence, Hibari growing annoyed while Dino rubbed at the bridge of his nose.

"Anyway, when I need to leave again, I'm taking you to Italy with me as well," the made Hibari paused and stare at him with a dry expression as Dino ruffled his own hair. "Lets go. It's getting late."

* * *

Hibari was hissing at Dino loudly, sitting on a couch with his knees tucked up to his chest, onyz silver eyes glaring coldly right at the man who had brought him here.

"Kyoya, seriously, I can't treat you if you won't take your shirt off..." Dino should have expected this. Hibari wasn't exactly one to listen to him when it came to tending to injuries. Hibari was, after all, used to tending to himself, so someone else trying to do it for him was out of order for anyone to do. "I know you barely know me, but I need to tape your sides and tend to the gashes- actually, how were they even caused?"

"Tonfas," Dino sweat-dropped. He didn't really know Hibari's father would also use them, but whatever. "And I'm not taking my shirt off herbivore."

It was then Dino had shoved him against the couch, causing more loud hissing as he started unbuttoning the tattered shirt, despite the weak struggling. He didn't really care if he was hated after it, but it wasn't as if he could leave Hibari in pain, now could he?

"Stay still," he murmured softly, and oddly enough, Hibari actually listened- but the Dino noted he had actually just passed out. He glanced at the pale face before tugging the shirt of gently, checking over the bruised skin gently. If possible, he would take Hibari to the hospital, but... Well, it was out of the question really. Hibari would not go.

Grabbing a bottle of antiseptic spray, he started coating the gashes in it. It was a lot easy with Hibari sleeping, so he wasn't bothered in the slightest. He then begun bandaging while thinking thoughtfully. He knew how to do this simply because he was taught to do it when people- mostly children, were hurt around horses- and it happened quite often.

He continued to think, about what Hibari's father really was like. It was obvious he was cruel, just from the way Hibari was right now. He assumed the skylarks' vicious nature came from his father as well, yet the delicate features he imagined came from his mother. The smooth skin, the silver eyes... he could just picture it from the mother for some reason. Plus the small frame and soft feature his face held also indicated it too- but from what Dino knew, it may just be a Japanese thing.

He was then taping over the ribs. It wouldn't do much, but it may reduce the pain just slightly. The last time he was forced to do this was when a horse bucked back into a child who thought it would be funny to tug the beautiful creatures tail. It was an idiotic move really. He sighed and then paused to move the hair away from Hibari's face, watching the sleeping face fondly before he applied cream to the bruises before flopping next to him and sighing. He'd get up in a moment, to lay Hibari down somewhere more comfortable.

But he was so tired...

* * *

Hibari was the first to wake up, looking round himself before he paused when he noticed Dino right beside him and then glanced down, noticing a blanket was covering him and he was wrapped in bandages practically everywhere- so much so he looked like a mummy.

"Stupid herbivore," he then yawned and looked round. Was this a hotel or an apartment? Didn't really look like an apartment... so a motel? Who knew, but if Dino was going to stay here, he was presuming he had an apartment- just one that wasn't ready to use yet. He got to his feet, blinking when he felt the tape crease slightly before going back in place. Pain wasn't really much of a bother to him.

"Kyoya, sit down..." Hibari nearly jumped and then looked at Dino. Did he have some form of sense of when he was awake? Cause he looked sound asleep to him. He sat down again as Dino's eyes fluttered open and he yawned softly. "Give me a minute... I'll go get money to get food and then I'll start heading to my apartment..."

Hibari blinked. Dino looked really tired from his point of view- probably the reason he wasn't saying anything against the blonde-haired males request. Dino then sat up while rubbing at his temples and sighed.

"So... What do you like doing?" asked Dino randomly, causing Hibari's eyebrow to twitch in annoyance. Dino chuckled at his expression before tossing Hibari his shirt and grabbing his bag while looking round. "Not willing to answer that? Or is it that you really don't know?"

Hibari narrowed his eyes. He didn't really like people who guessed randomly. It was annoying. E remained seated as he slipped his shirt on and started buttoning it up calmly.

"I like biting people to death," he said bluntly, causing Dino to scratch the back of his neck nervously. "And you'll be on my list soon enough, Cavallone."

All hell was going to be let loose now, wasn't it? Dino was screwed, yet oddly enough, he started laughing, causing Hibari to blink in confusion.

"If you can Kyoya, if you can. If you do, then I'll congratulate you," and that just struck a nerve in Hibari. Now he really did have a reason to bite him to death. Poor Dino, he didn't even realize what the hell he just caused by saying those very simple words...


	5. Chapter Four

**Emails from a Stranger**

**Summary: **In which Dino meets an upset teenager online, and becomes friendly to boy known as Hibari Kyoya through Email. D18, yaoi. AU.

**Note: **Tired again... Meh, but a sudden flow of inspiration hit me today! So I decided to update the only story that inside completed... heh.

* * *

_**'Failure lies in not falling down, failure lies in not getting up.'**_

* * *

**Chapter Four**

Dino didn't what the hell he had just caused, but he didn't like it one bit. Hibari had pulled out a pair of tonfas (no one will ever know where he brought them out from) and then got attacked by him over the comment he made, and to be quite honest, it frightened him- to an extent.

In the end, he had to tie up the skylark with his whip, which just looked wrong from any perspective, and he sighed. Hibari was snarling at him angrily, looking pissed.

"Calm down Kyoya!" he could a hiss as his answer as he rubbed at his temples. "Look... I don't want to fight you, especially with the state you're in right now, so-"

He was forced to back off as Hibari tried to kick him, and he ruffled his own hair as he tried to think of what would even calm the teen in front of him.

"Eh... You go to school, right?" Hibari stopped and stared at him, suddenly calm as onyx-silver eyes flickered softly. Dino let out a sigh of relief. "So... you like going there huh?"

"It's a way to escape from the house for a while," he murmured softly, much to Dino's surprise. "Plus, I got to the position I wanted."

Dino tilted his head to the side in confusion. He wanted to ask what the hell Hibari was talking about, but he knew he would be told soon enough.

"I'm the disciplinary head, therefore I get to bite everyone who isn't disciplined," Dino sweat-dropped and opened his mouth to say something, only to get cut off. "Like I'm going to do to you, Haneuma."

Dino let out a yelp when Hibari broke free of his whip and smacked him across the face with a tonfa, going him to collapse back while clutching at his face- yet Hibari found it odd that the blonde before him showed no anger whatsoever at his movements.

"Aha... hahaha," Dino started laughing suddenly, causing Hibari to pause. "Sorry Kyoya, but when you said you'd 'bite me to death', I honestly was thinking of something else-"

He got another smack across the face.

"Pervert," Hibari walked out the room quickly, and Dino rolled on the floor, laughing his ass off.

* * *

"So this is Namimori Middle, huh?" Dino squinted in the bright sunlight at a modernized building that had students flooding into it. "I still don't see how I'm meant to get in... It's quite obvious I'm older than eighteen-"

"Watch me. I can get away with anything in this school," Hibari walked on, humming to himself, and went to the reception, Dino behind him. Within an instant, a teacher was asking who Dino actually was, and Hibari had a smooth answer within seconds.

"This is Dino Cavallone, an Italian professor. He came all the way over from Italy to see how Japanese schools ran," the other teacher blinked rapidly before he turned into rays of smiles, greeting Dino warmly. "Also, herbivore, he'll be with me, so don't try and boast about yourself."

The teacher nodded and then scuttled off, causing Dino to blink.

"That was a bit harsh, don't you think? And..." he trailed off momentarily. "Why on earth did I have to be a professor?"

"Shut up," Hibari walked into his own little office before sitting on a leather sofa, pulling out his laptop. "Find something to do that actually looks as if you're... evaluating or something."

Dino scratched his head.

"Look, why don't I go get the rest of our stuff and take it back to the apartment? Then we can have a nice talk later-"

"I said shut up. Do whatever you want," Dino grinned and then walked off again, causing Hibari to raise his head and then sigh. "Sometimes, I think you're mentally delusional herbivore..."

The comment was meant to only be heard by himself, but he heard chuckling at the door as Dino hummed and then left. Hibari didn't seem fazed as he went over school reports, only to notice as email already sent to him.

_'Eh... I'm lost?' - _Hibari stared at the message in slight amusement. He was already lost when the exit wasn't even two minutes away? He typed quickly.

_'Stop being such a herbivore. The exit was on the right.'_

Hibari paused and went back to checking attendance rates while working on his own school work before he got a message back.

_'Ah... I went left.' - _Hibari wanted to face-palm so badly. It was the most stupid mistake ever. He ignored replying and went back to work. After all, Dino would find his way out eventually, right?

… Right.

* * *

Dino got out the building... over an hour later. He never wanted to go into the building ever again- it was so freaking scary. Apparently, Japanese girls now crush after Italians. It wasn't funny. He had no interest in being stared and ogled at.

So now he was sitting at his new apartment, panting softly as he placed a few bags down and looked through a catalogue for furniture, half-wondering if he would be made to sleep on the floor so that Hibari could sleep on the sofa bed... not that he minded though. As long as Hibari was in comfort, he was quite happy- though the reason why he never would know.

"... We have no food," he scratched his head. "I'll have to order fast food in again..." Hibari would not be happy. He near enough detested all fast food, yet he would still eat it. It was better than eating nothing, really. "And I need to ask about the heating, it's freezing..."

He got up to move, but felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He stared at the screen and blinked softly.

_'Do not go back outside until I say so.' - _Dino blinked and then peeked out the window, only to see some shady characters walking about, looking around while talking to one another. It made Dino wonder why he was told to stay inside.

_'Why? I don't see anything wrong.'_

He put his phone away and watched the people pause as they saw a brunette boy with unruly hair darting off, school back flying behind him as he ran to the direction of the school. It would appear he was late, and Dino couldn't help but pity him as he recognized the uniform.

"Poor kid-" he the froze in place when the shady people grabbed said boy and pinned him to the floor. "What the hell-"

Before he even knew what he was doing, he was out his apartment, whip in hand as he lashed one of them across the face, causing the rest to back off from the boy- who had passed out after his head collided with the ground- and then glare at him.

"Move it. I'm not letting an innocent kid get kidnapped right in front of my eyes," Dino muttered, before picking the brunette child up. "Especially with all the news of terrorists kidnapping them."

That hit a nail on the head. The rest of them scattered quickly, causing Dino to blink and then narrow his eyes.

"They were the terrorists..." he didn't seem happy as he crouched with the unconscious boy, checking the label on his bag.

_**Sawada Tsunayoshi.**_

Dino stared at it and then picked the boy up and took him inside. Why he woke up, he'd take him back home. Hopefully.

* * *

Hibari could already sense Dino had done something reckless, considering her could see a group of men running past the school- one of them with a long whip lash across his face. Who else would use a whip to attack someone? It had to be Dino, it couldn't be anyone else.

Hibari sighed and then extended his hand out, allowing a fluffy yellow bird to land on his hand.

"Did you follow him?" the bird chirped in confirmation. "Good. Rest a while, Hibird."

The bird, now known as Hibird, rested in Hibari's hair as said teen went through the footage on his laptop and frowned.

"That's... Sawada Tsunayoshi..."


End file.
